Bonds
by irunfree
Summary: AU Kenshin works under Hiko he has a sister named misao and girlfriend named kaoru he has a tight realationship with his friends but one day hiko shows up with a assignment that will test their realationships between old and the new full sum inside revisd


AN: Hi everyone! I had revised this chapter into a better one (I hope) and I hope that this will attract more reviewers, and this is an AU, OOC, and OC, and here is the whole summary:  
  
Meet Kenshin, the former Hitiokiri Battousai, but now he's just a special field agent working under Hiko Seijuurou, he has a younger sister, Misao, who sometimes go with him on missions and also lives with him. His girlfriend is Kaoru, and she too lives with him. Also his other friends are Sano, Megumi, and Yahiko and they all have strong bonds with each other, but one day Hiko shows up with an assignment that will test the bonds between old lovers, new lovers, old friends, and new friends and be careful who you make friends with.  
  
Well that's my whole summary; I personally don't think that the summary is very good. Hope you'll enjoy my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, it belongs to someone else, not me, and who in their right mind will say they own it if they don't?  
  
WARNING: There is slight cursing so it'll be PG for now; slight OOC (out of character) might have grammar errors  
  
*___* = sounds made being done by a character to in convo's, or individual actions or sounds (EX... "I *yawn* feel asleep at twelve a last night" or.*poke* *poke*) (___) = Author's note Words in italics = thoughts "___" = dialogues  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter one: Coming Home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A sigh was heard from a small but deadly redhead as he made his way to his couch.  
  
Damn it, when is Hiko going to give me an assignment that doesn't make me stay up to 3 o'clock in the morning! And I KNOW Hiko knows that most of the time I wake up at 7am. I KNOW he enjoys sending me to all these late night assignments Kenshin then gets a mental picture of the almighty Hiko drinking sake, laughing as he watches the tired Kenshin drag himself into his apartment, since Hiko has cameras install in the hallways of the apartment.  
  
Hiko Seijuurou was Kenshin's master when Kenshin was young, and had train him under the teachings of the Hiten Mitsurugi, but Kenshin left due to an argument with Hiko. Now he has come back to work under him, and maybe Hiko won't admit it, but Kenshin is the best agent that Hiko has ever seen, only having worked there for about a few months.  
  
Ugh, I'm so tired. Kenshin of course had good reason to be tired; yesterday he had woken up at 6am, having only gone to bed at 2am, since he had to research about his latest mission. When Kenshin finally made his way to the couch, he sat down, and began to doze off, since he was too tired to walk the whole ten feet to his bedroom. His rest wouldn't last long though.  
  
3.  
  
2.  
  
1.  
  
Thud  
  
"Oro!"  
  
"Kenshin!" Said a hyper-active person.  
  
Kenshin cracked open one eye, to see his hyper-active 'sister' bear hugging him. We should really start thinking about giving her medication. "Misao, your choking me" the redhead mange to say. "Oops sorry." Kenshin felt the grip loosen and was able to breath regularly now.  
  
"Misao why are you up so late?" asked Kenshin "Waiting for you of course, and besides, I can stay up as late as I want." said Misao as she stuck out her tongue at her 'brother'. Kenshin chuckled at the site of his 'sister'.  
  
Misao and Kenshin weren't legally brother and sisters. Kenshin had found Misao in the woods near where Kenshin was training at the time. Kenshin was 9, and was one year into the training of Hiten Mitsurugi. Since that day, Misao and Kenshin became like brothers and sisters, and Misao was there for Kenshin through all the ups and downs in his life. Kenshin was really glad that he had Misao for a friend. They regarded toward each other as brother and sister.  
  
"And I knew you'd be dead tired, so I thought that I'd teach you a lesson by tackling you into seeing that you shouldn't go to sleep so late, wake up so early and not take a nap in the afternoon." said Misao.  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"WHO YA CALLING MOTHER!!!" Misao did NOT like to be teased.  
  
"Misao, he was just joking" said Kaoru as she made her way out of her bedroom. She was dressed in a blue tank top with shorts.  
  
"Hey Kaoru" Kenshin said looking at his girlfriend who had changed his entire life. "Hey Kenshin" 'Kenshin' was said with a yawn. She made her way to Kenshin and snuggles up close to him on the couch, when Misao saw that, she left the 'snuggling' couple.  
  
"Try not to make too much noise, I'm gonna be trying to bed" Misao said with a wink to Kaoru, one of her favorite pastime was teasing Kaoru about her and Kenshin. "Misao!" Kaoru said while blushing. "Night sis" Kenshin wasn't blushing as hard as Kaoru, he was too tired to.  
  
When Kaoru was sure that Misao was in her room with the door closed, she began to talk to Kenshin, "How was the assignment?" she asked. When no reply was heard, she lifted her head to look at Kenshin in the face, and found that he was fast asleep.  
  
"Night Itoshii" she said before falling asleep with the one she loved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Poke* *grumble* *poke* *grumble* *sigh* "Oi, Yahiko, wake her up." "Sure"  
  
.3.  
  
.2.  
  
.1.  
  
"YO BUSU, GET THE HELL UP!! YOUR SNORING IS TOO MUCH FOR US TO TAKE!" *punch* "Who are you calling ugly!?"  
  
Kaoru open her eyes to see her self sitting on the couch, and she looked around remembering that last night she fell asleep with Kenshin. "I was only just trying to wake you up, and that hurts!" Yahiko said, while he got up from across the room were Kaoru's punch landed him, rubbing his head. Kaoru ignore Yahiko and walked in to the Kitchen part of the room.  
  
"Morning Kenshin" "Morning Kaoru" they don't usually call each other 'itoshii' and 'koishii' in front of other people. "Where's Misao?" She asked causally walking to the dining table, while glancing at the clock, it was 9am. "She's usually up at eight." "I'm *yawn* right here" Misao answered, she looked tired.  
  
"Where the heck did the itachi-musume rolled from, she looked like she just got back from hell" Sano said, "I AM NOT A WEASEL!" Misao yelled, all tiredness gone. "Maa Maa, Sano, Misao" Kenshin said trying to keep the peace.  
  
"Who let that freeloader in anyways" asked Misao as she made her way to the dining table, she didn't really want to deal with Sano this morning. "I let myself in this morning, and also Yahiko, with my excellent skills of course" Sano answered, actually he had gotten the key to their apartment from Hiko, but they didn't know that. "Whatever" mumbled Misao.  
  
"What's for breakfast?" Misao asked sitting down at the table, which was already occupied with Kaoru and Sanosuke, Yahiko was sitting on the couch.  
  
"Pancakes" Kenshin answered happily. When the words 'pancakes' were heard, there was a blur, a thud, and a fourth head appeared at the table, and it was eating the pancakes that was once held in Kenshin's hands. "Yahiko! Gimme some!" said Kaoru as she made a grab at the stack of pancakes which was hiding under Yahiko's head. "Don't hog it all up!" said a hungry rooster, "save some for me!" a fourth voice added, and suddenly the dinning table turned into a battle field, a battle for Kenshin pancakes. "Maa maa" Kenshin said uselessly, once food was involved, there was no talking into calming them down.  
  
"Well well, what's this?" an arrogant voice said. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up to see a big man, that goes by the name of Hiko Seijuurou standing in the doorway of the apartment. "Shishou!" "Save it Baka Deshi, I'm here to give you your next assignment" said Hiko "So soon? I just came back from an assignment yesterday!" The assignments were usually handed out in every two weeks, "Well it seems that this one's urgent, and it's a long term assignment too." Hiko said as he made his way to the couch. "Long term?" asks Kenshin as he too, made his way to the couch, were his Shishou was seated, with everyone in tow. "Yes, long term, as in it'll probably take you a while for this assignment to finish and it's a multiple agent one too." Hiko said, and while he was talking, he was setting up his laptop. "Multiple agents? With who?" Kenshin had never been on a multiple agent assignment before. "Well, the agents assigned to this assignment are, you, Sano, Kaoru, and Misao." He answered,  
  
"What about me!" an angry Yahiko said, he wanted to go on the mission too. "Sorry kid, your not qualified to go on this, so you know what that means" Hiko said with an air of authority. *mumble mumble* and Yahiko walked out the door, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Well since the kid is out, I can tell you about the assignment." Hiko finally said after a moment of silence that followed Yahiko's leaving, but before he could go on, he was interrupted by his Baka Deshi.  
  
"But why are the girls coming?" Kenshin asked, but he quickly tried to re- ask his question since the girls were shooting death-glares at him. "I mean, isn't it too dangerous for them." That of course didn't help either, since the death-glares didn't cease, but before he could dig himself into a deeper hole, Hiko said, "Kaoru is coming because when you joined my agency with her, I had her take some physical and mental exams, and it seems that she would be able to handle this, and Misao, well, since she is going to be the new leader of the Oniwa Banshuu when she turns twenty, I thought that this would be a good experience" "Oh" said Kenshin, he didn't question Hiko about his decision after what he said because he gave perfectly logical explanations, and you shouldn't argue with Hiko. Also Kenshin didn't bother about asking why Sanosuke was assigned, since Sanosuke was a qualified agent, and one of the top, but not as high as Kenshin.  
  
"Well, now if there are no further complaints, I'm going to tell you about the assignment" Hiko paused before going on. "The assignments required for you four to break into two teams, team 1 will be protecting this girl name, Lenari Kahori. She is the daughter of a famous scientist. Her father created this manmade virus, which could kill within one week and in the wrong hands, can lead to bad things. He was kidnapped and tortured to death because he wouldn't tell what the password was to the file were he kept all the information, that was one year ago. When he died it seemed the threat had died too, but of course it didn't; he has a daughter, which also knows the password too. About a week ago, she got wind that there was a plan to kidnap her so she went to the government asking for protection, and the government couldn't refuse so they naturally went to us. She is going to boarding school and team 1 is going to protect her, and team 2 will go to the boarding school because they had requested it. Misao and Baka Deshi will be on team 1 and Kaoru and Sanosuke will be on team 2" Hiko was about to go on but Kaoru began talking, "Why can't I go with Kenshin? And Misao with Sano?" It wasn't that Kaoru didn't want to work with Sanosuke, don't get her wrong, she and Sano were best of friends, even though he can sometimes get on her nerves, it was just that Kenshin was going to be protecting a.girl, she trusted Kenshin but.she just had a feeling.  
  
"No buts Kaoru, and besides, you can get along with Sanosuke better than Misao can" "But, but, but" "NO buts" Kaoru was giving him the puppy dog eyes, which was beginning to make a vein in Hiko's head burst, but before it did, Sano said "Jou-chan, don't worry, Kenshin ain't gonna fall in love with this 'Lenari Kahori', he loves you too much." Kaoru looked at Sano for a while before nodding her head and sinking into the armchair that she was sitting in. During the whole episode, she didn't look at Kenshin once, because if she did she would've seen the hurt in his eyes, because she was almost accusing him of going to cheat on her.  
  
"Well now that this is all settled, I'll be going and I'm going to leave this laptop here with the information about what you need for the new semester and what you need to pack, and of course when you get on the train, they will be giving you more information. You, yourselves can look on the net for more information if you wish" and with that, the big, egomaniac, man left the four agents in the apartment. When the door slammed against its frame, they all set off to do their own things.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Well?? How ya like it? Plezz leave me a review! Be gentle with the flames! 


End file.
